Cleopatra (Dante's Inferno)
Cleopatra is an antagonist in the video game Dante's Inferno. She acts as the boss of the Circle of Lust, along with her lover Marc Antony. She was voiced by Alison Lees-Taylor. History After her death, Cleopatra was transformed into a demon of Hell and became the guardian of the Circle of Lust. She made a deal with Lucifer, so that her lover, Marc Antony, could be with her forever. As Dante arrived in Lust, Cleopatra appeared and called forth the storms of lust around the Carnal Tower in the center of the circle. As Dante went up the tower, the queen of lust sent her minions to attack Dante and almost succeeded in killing him when she slammed her fist into the elevator platform he was riding on. Eventually Cleopatra managed to hold down the platform and sent in her minions to attack Dante again, but he managed to blast her with jets of flame, forcing her to let go and allowing him to get to the top. After Lucifer left with Beatrice, Cleopatra appeared before Dante and mocked him for breaking his vow to Beatrice. She then released Marc Antony from inside her and he began battling Dante, while she supported him with her own attacks and magic. However, as the crusader succeeded in defeating Antony, Cleopatra shrank down to normal size and cried over him. She then attempted to seduce Dante in an attempt to defeat him, but failed and was stabbed through the chest with his scythe. In doing so, Dante gained the unholy magical ability "Lust Storm", which created a spherical field of lightning that he could use both offensively and defensively in combat. Powers and Abilities *'Size-Shifting': She can transform into a gigantic size and into a human size as well. **'Superhuman Strength': Cleopatra possessed great strength due to her large size. *'Dark Aerokinesis:': She could call on the storms of lust to create small tornadoes and generate electricity. *'Gut Storage': She was able to store her lover Marc Antony inside her belly and even summon him out via her mouth. *'Reproduction': Cleopatra could also reproduce minions from her breasts. *'Healing': She can heal others, as seen with her healing Mac Antony. *'Sex Magic': She also seem to have a great magical seductive power despite her demonic appearance. Gallery Custom_1253712648987_Dante_sInferno_Screenshot_TGS4_Lust_01.jpg|Cleopatra attacking Dante. 04.jpg|Cleopatra overseeing Dante's battle with Marc Antony Cleopatra_summoning_Anthony.jpg|Cleopatra summoning Marc Antony Trivia *She is named after Cleopatra (or Cleopatra VII), one of ancient Egypt's most well-known rulers, whose reign lasted from 51-30 BC. She was well known for her stunning beauty, and her seductive relationships with the Roman dictator Julius Caesar, and his general, Marc Antony. *In "The Inferno", Dante placed the soul of Cleopatra, along with her lover Marc Antony, in the second circle for her sins of lust. *Cleopatra has a Glasgow smile, an injury where one has their mouth sliced all the way to their ears. It is unknown if this was inflicted upon her or part of her demonic appearance. *Before the camera zoomed out, it had appeared as if Cleopatra actually had succeeded in seducing Dante. Navigation Category:Female Category:Undead Category:Guardians Category:Femme Fatale Category:Video Game Villains Category:Summoners Category:In Love Category:Magic Category:Destroyers Category:Sadists Category:Monarchs Category:Tyrants Category:Fictionalized Category:Perverts Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Misandrists Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Protective Category:Damned Souls Category:Giant Category:Monsters Category:Dark Fantasy Villains Category:Exploitation Villains